YuGiOh Fanfiction Meme
by Mel-Girl
Summary: based off the fanfiction memes from deviantart and I decided to have a go at it. Feel free to read and try it out yourself! It's fun! X3 Beware: this one contains lotsa Malik, Bakura and singing Yami... :o


**Um, this is a meme that I believe Kohakuhime of Konoha started doing and then she tagged some people and then I came across the one that Always a Bookworm did and I decided, "What the hey, this looks fun!" so I decided to fill it out myself! Beware of crack/lack of ideas/lameness. I believe the questions are from a YuGiOh meme on deviantart? Well yeah, the questions are from there.**

**Er, enjoy my lame writings! Felt like making all of the answers pretty light-hearted cuz I'm half-asleep and not in a dramatic mood. Actually, you can probably tell when I had more fun with a question, rofl. I'll shut up. Enjoy? Woo!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Malik Ishtar, the hikari one. XD Bakura and Ryou come close with Shizuka being my favourite of the girls. X3

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Ryou, Shizuka and Malik decided to have lunch together because Malik had already endured crazy outings with the others whilst trying to get to know the gang. So Ryou and Shizuka were like, "okay, let's do something that's more calm! Like eating lunch at a cafe!" so off they went.

And cuz I'm having a phase of being all, "teenagers these days just get junk food all the time so I'm going to have a vain attempt at being a cultured teenager by going to a cafe!" So off I go and when I see the three having lunch together and I'm having a huge "OH EM GEE" moment so I grab my order and I act like there's nowhere else to sit in the cafe so I grab a seat at their table. Ryou and Shizuka are either too nice or too polite to argue back while Malik's all suspicious while I'm casually trying to make a move on him because uh... because I said so! And the following happens?:

'There are plenty of seats in this cafe...' both Malik and Bakura thought, staring at the newcomer to their table. 'So why would she sit here of all places?' Bakura decided to take over his host for a while, just until the suspicion has passed.

The fangirl aka Mel's eyes widen as she sees that Ryou is no longer controlling the body and now it's Bakura. "HOLY SNAP IT'S BAKURA."

Shizuka and Malik give Mel an odd look. "...We... know?" Malik eventually answers.

"No, no!" Mel shakes her head. "The other one!"

Shizuka put a finger to her lips. "Does Bakura-san have a brother or something?"

"No! I mean the sexy one! The one that Malik teamed up with and they were totally canon and-"

"Ohhhh! That guy!" Malik interrupted Mel, realising who she was talking about. He paused for a moment. Then Mel's words repeated themselves in his head. "Wait, wha? Canon?! Why the hell would I be canon with him?"

"He's hot, have you looked at him properly?" she pointed out, gesturing towards Bakura who had just eaten Shizuka's meal without the girl noticing. He began to make a start on Malik's food.

Bakura nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, Malik. Don't you think I'm hot?" Malik glared and grabbed Shizuka's arm, dragging her out of the cafe. That left Bakura stuck with the fangirl who couldn't resist adding some vague form of Thiefshipping into this scenario. "So... got any information on the Sennen items?"

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"Nyaha! You may have beaten me to stealing the Pharaoh's Pokémon but I bet I can beat you in a Pokémon battle!" Malik declared to Bakura, who was sorting out his numerous Poke Balls and wondering which Pokémon were keepers. "Go on, battle me!"

Bakura looked up. "I could beat you any day of the week. You're on!" He contemplated whether to use one of his newly stolen Pokémon or ones that he's used before and learned how to battle well with. "Gooo..." he did an over-the-top-dramatic sequence in which he grabs a Poke Ball, presses a button to make it larger, draws back his arm, spins half a million times and eventually throws it and ending with a cool pose. "Gengar!"

"Gengaaaarrr!!" the lavender Ghost Pokémon cried, wondering why a colourful CGI background appeared whenever he got sent out to battle.

Shizuka looked worried – Malik always declared to have a Pokémon battle with Bakura whenever Ryou left to buy more supplies for the gang.

Malik looked at the Pokémon Bakura had summoned to the field. Gengar was a powerful Pokémon but it won't be powerful enough. "Oh yeah! I can totally top that!" Malik also did the overdramatic 'send out Pokémon' routine. "I summon the Winged Dragon of Kanto!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Charizard?" Malik did indeed mean Charizard, but he always felt like it was much cooler to say 'Winged Dragon of Kanto'.

"That's what I said, idiot!"

Just as Ryou returned, the two forced him to be the referee for their battle. Shizuka was at the sidelines, stuck with being the cheerleader for their group. 'Just wait until we get to Hoenn...' she thought, 'I'll be a co-ordinator! Then I will kick butt just as often as the guys! Unless I get replaced by some new girl because I have to take over the gym for my big brother! But my fans will hate to see me leave and the fandom will turn on my replacement who ends up having overall better use of screentime than I do!'

"Let the battle begin!" Ryou called out. And thus the battle did. Bakura ended up forfeiting in about three minutes because nobody liked to win against Malik. The reason why was that Malik was a sore loser when it came to Pokémon battles and so whenever he lost, he got grumpy and Yami Malik would appear attack everyone.

And he couldn't allow that to happen.

_**PAIRINGS!!!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

Malik and Bakura. Thiefshipping. It's like, the main reason I got into this fandom, haha. And YGO:TAS made me notice it, lol.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Bakura poked Malik's arm over and over again until the Egyptian would wake up. When Malik finally opened his eyes, Bakura spoke. "While you were asleep, I was bored and stole the other God Cards for you. Then I taped myself sending Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu to the shadow realm for some lulz."

Malik raised an eyebrow and watched as Bakura pulled out a TV, video player and the cards in order to prove his words to be true. "...Wha? Did you just say lulz?" He finally took a look at the God Cards that Bakura had stolen. His eyes lit up in surprise. "Holy shit, you actually did! Freaking hell, I love you!"

The white-haired spirit didn't expect the tanned teenager to jump out from underneath the blankets on the bed and tackle glomp him to the ground. "Whoa, whoa! Get off!"

"But I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now get off me!" Bakura snapped, shoving Malik off of him so they could watch the recording of Yugi's friends being sent to the shadow realm.

"By the way..." Malik spoke up halfway through the video. "I was being serious about what I said." He looked to the ground and blushed, not quite believing that he just said that.

"Oh yes..." Bakura responded with a slightly bored tone. "So was I..."

**What would their first date be like?**

Bakura and Malik were walking through town, hand in hand. "So where are you taking me?" Malik asked, excitedly. He knew Bakura wouldn't take them anywhere plain but probably not too crazy for just the first date. Bakura on the other hand, had absolutely no ideas for their date. He was content doing nothing, so long as Malik was with him. But he learned somewhere down the line within knowing the guy that Malik was a man who had expectations and was rather high maintenance.

So the tomb robber knew that he had to come up with something brilliant and he hoped that just idly walking around town would give him time to think of some good strategy. 'Hey! Maybe a date is like duelling! You got to lay down all your plans and when the time is convenient, you bring a plan up and you've succeeded at making a good date when your date loses all their life points!' Bakura felt like a dork for thinking all that.

"Bakura?" Malik said his date's name, wondering why he hadn't answered yet.

"Oh! Uh..." Bakura snapped back to the reality and was trying to think up an answer to Malik's question. "A pancake parlour."

"Really? How much further are we from it?"

Bakura bit his lip and remembered something. He had no ideas where the nearest pancake parlour was! "Actually, scratch that! We're going to a bowling alley!"

"But I already agreed to go bowling with the Pharaoh's host and his friends tomorrow..." Malik grumbled. Bakura whipped out his – actually it's Ryou's cellphone and found the first number he could find in his contacts list. He ended up calling Anzu. "What are you doing?" the Egyptian asked suspiciously.

"Hello, Anzu here!" Anzu's voice could be heard through the cellphone speakers. Bakura turned it up loud so Malik could hear their conversation.

"It's Bakura here!" Bakura chirped, putting on a more Ryou-sounding voice.

"Oh, Bakura-kun! How are you?"

"Great – hey, you know how you're going bowling with Malik tomorrow?"

"Yes? Oh! You weren't there when we were inviting everybody along! You want to come?"

"No, we've got plans sorry..." Bakura said, releasing his hand from Malik's grasp and flicked strands of hair from his eyes with it. "You see, Malik agreed to have all-day sex with me tomorrow so neither of us can make it! Bye!" He hung up before Anzu could react.

Malik's jaw dropped. "I never agreed to that!" he snapped, blushing furiously.

Bakura smirked at him. "We're going bowling today and you will like it. Got it?"

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

"Well, that confirms it," Bakura said thoughtfully, observing Malik who was wearing Bakura's tight skinny jeans, striped shirt and black jacket. "You really do look girly no matter what clothes you wear."

Malik glared at him. He found that his light purple sleeveless hoodie didn't suit Bakura well but the blank pants fit perfectly. So he wouldn't admit it but the bottom half of Bakura did look pretty damn attractive.

"You just look girly in general," Malik shot back.

"Ouch, someone is feeling a bit sensitive?" Bakura replied with a wicked grin. "You really ought to embrace your femininity, Malik. Why don't we go find one of the girls my host is friends with and steal her clothes? You could look better than any actual women!"

The Egyptian rolled his eyes. "There is no way I'm wearing women's clothing."

"Oh, I guess Pegasus' wardrobe is our next option, eh?" Bakura suggested. Malik groaned. Perhaps no matter what he said, Bakura would remain determined to get Malik into some effeminate clothing.

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

Malik sighed when he saw Bakura running off into the sunset with his trading card. He knew he'd see the thief again tomorrow night, so he'll bug him about the card later.

-

Bakura is the one who stole all the cards.

-

Ryou doesn't get cards stolen from him but he seems to be getting a lot of new cards recently. He pondered what the reason for this could be.

-

Shizuka hasn't noticed yet because she doesn't play Duel Monsters very much. So her whole deck could be stolen and she wouldn't realise for a long time.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

It was young Atemu's birthday! And because Mel-Girl isn't feeling overly realistic at the moment, Atemu is having a cute birthday party with awesomelicious birthday cake! But as Atemu is about to blow out the flames on the candles, the cake is lifted up by none other than Bakura.

"Mwahahaha!" Bakura cackled. "Try celebrating your birthday without your cake!"

"But... But..." Atemu frowned as Bakura ignored his half-assed 'But's and watched the young thief run away with the birthday cake. "...Um... He took my cake. He's taken like, the last three in the past five minutes."

"It's okay," one of his servants assured him, "we baked a million cakes in case he showed up. That young thief is notorious in Ancient Egypt for stealing birthday cakes."

And everyone continued celebrating Atemu's birthday and nobody bothered questioning why they didn't just stop Bakura from appearing and stealing the cake.

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

Ryou looked at the humungous shopping list that Bakura had written for him. The list was on a scroll and he watched as the more he unrolled the scroll, the more floor-space the list took up. "...Why are there so many items on the shopping list?"

Bakura pointed out all the different varieties of the same food. "Look! You can get both strawberry and orange jelly! Also, I wrote down all the different flavours of biscuits you can possibly get! I want to try them all!" Ryou saw Bakura's expression and found he couldn't say no.

So Ryou walked around the supermarket getting all the items on the list. Bakura went around stealing out of customers' handbags and placing expensive items in their shopping karts when they weren't looking.

When Ryou went up to the counter, Bakura finally returned to his side and both their faces fell as the person at the counter told them that A) they couldn't sell alcohol to minors and B) they didn't have enough money to pay for even half the items on the list.

"It's okay," Bakura began, putting his arm around Ryou, "this guy can work here until he has enough money to pay for everything."

"But Bakura-" Ryou raised his voice in protest.

"Um, I'll go ask my manager," the person said, calling their manager over. Bakura placed a hand over Ryou's mouth and explained the situation to the manager.

"We've needed more staff for quite a while..." the manager pondered. He grinned. "I guess we've got a deal. Come with me, kid," he said to Ryou, "we'll go and get you in uniform and get you started on your work." And with that, he dragged Ryou off. Bakura grinned to himself. He knew he could easily steal what he wanted but this plan was better because it meant he could have some free time at last!

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Jounouchi mused over what to do next. He finished setting up his office and he made sure his workers forced Seto into a dog-suit and everything but there was a problem that had been bugging him for a while. Seto was hanging around, trying to work out how to take the dog-suit off. He'd never worn an animal costume before so he had no idea how to get himself out of it.

Not to mention Jounouchi sent his usual outfit to the laundry to get washed.

The blonde put his feet up on his desk and leaned back. He stared at Seto for a while and smiled in amusement at watching Seto's struggle with the costume. But he had to get this problem out in the open. He couldn't stand it.

"Kaiba! How the heck do you run stupid companies like these?" Jounouchi asked with a slightly whiney tone. Seto stopped trying to rip his dog-suit off to stare in disbelief at Jounouchi.

"So you challenged me to a game of poker and made me give up Kaiba Corporation due to your win and you don't even have any knowledge of how to run it?" Seto questioned him. Jounouchi nodded without hesitation. Seto sighed. "I shouldn't be so surprised... But you have got to be kidding me..."

Jounouchi raised a hand. "Oh and another thing – what the heck does Kaiba Corporation do anyway? Does it make like... electrical appliances or something?"

If looks could kill, Seto would've just set Jounouchi on fire, threw him into a pool of sharks, drop a couple of nuclear bombs on him and sent him to hell.

But sadly, he was still struggling with that damned dog-suit to take the time to truly care over Jounouchi's stupid problems.

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"I'm really awesome at DDR," Bakura stated as he had another sip of lemonade as he, Malik, Ryou and Yugi watched Anzu and Yami challenge each other on the DDR machine. Somehow they all ended up meeting up at the same arcade.

Malik nodded with a grin. "Me too. Ever heard of that 'Murder on the Dancefloor' song? Well, it's written about me," he boasted. Bakura smirked in response.

"Oh! Um," Ryou approached the two. "Would one of you like to play DDR against me once Yami-kun and Anzu-chan finish their round?"

"I'll pass," Bakura said while Malik decided to take up the challenge. The truth was, he sucked at DDR but Ryou looked like an incredibly easy opponent so by beating him, Malik felt he could still look good in front of the others. But Malik ended up losing horrendously. As Ryou pondered what Malik said about being the reason behind the creation of that 'Murder on the Dancefloor' song, Bakura sided up to a sulking Malik and whispered, "I forgot to tell you that Ryou was actually half decent at that game. If you wanted a crappy opponent, you should've opted to play with Yugi."

"...I'll keep that in mind next time..." Malik grumbled.

Bakura grinned. "Now watch closely." He put on a fake grin and went over to Yugi. "Saaaaaay Yugi... Wanna play some DDR?"

"Oh, I'm not really very good at that game..." Yugi mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Bakura exclaimed, forcing Yugi to go over to the DDR machine with him. "Everyone's got some DDR power within them!" He gestured towards Malik. "Except Malik of course, but Tomb Keepers have never really been able to get their groove on..."

"I. Heard. That..." Malik said through gritted teeth.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

_-Holy crap, I got 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua! My goodness... Okay, as if the other stuff wasn't vaguely cracky... Um... Okay, let's go...-_

Yugi parked his car in the driveway and nodded approvingly as Yami skipped over to his car with a smirk. "Hiya Yami!"

"Hi Yugi!"

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Yami!"

"Jump in!"

Yami jumped into the car and the two drove off to goodness knows where. Yugi flicked on the radio and an upbeat pop tune began to play. Yami could feel the beat, the melody formed in his head and he began to sing.

"I'm a Pharaoh Boy, Yugi's my boy toy-oy!

Life in puzzles, it's a muddle!

Reveal my trap card! I caught you off-guard!

Kaiba Corporation, face my Black Magician!"

"Come on Yami, let's go party!" Yugi chimed in, feeling the song within him too. As the two continued driving along, little did they know that the car behind them was following them, and listening in on them.

"So... that's the guy you want to kill?" Rishid asked.

Malik nodded. "That's right. Hear his horrible version of a fairly respectable pop song? It's a total abomination!"

"He's singing 'Barbie Girl'," Rishid pointed out blankly. He didn't know Malik cared about pop music to begin with.

"I know! Let's kill him!" Malik declared. Bakura stretched himself over the backseat and began to feel that music coming from the car in front. It started to get to him too.

"I'm a hot Thief King, with a Sennen Ring..." he began singing to himself quietly.

_**YOUR MOVE!! Tag three or more authors!**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**B-But I'm new to this section... ;_; So I don't know very many people well. So I guess whoever wants to, they can do it! And you should check out the other memes too, some people did a great job of filling it out! X3 Hope you enjoyed reading my one!**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


End file.
